


Shared Warmth

by paperguns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, maybe only a bit, tbh this isnt even very jeankasa at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/paperguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow rarely falls within the walls so when Jean gets caught outside in the cold, he was duly unprepared for both the sudden drop in temperature, and the humiliation that was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Warmth

Sometimes Jean thinks he has the worst luck.

He was on kitchen duty that day and after much consideration, was tasked to bring in firewood, lest he accidentally burn the food again. It was one of the worst accidents they’ve ever had, partly because Sasha went berserk and had to be restrained when she learnt of their poor supper’s fate, and also because Instructor Shadis had come in to inspect the burning smell. All in all it wasn’t Jean’s best moment and he was thankful Eren wasn’t there or, gods forbid, Mikasa. He’d dig his own grave if that happened.

It was a cold day but to Jean it was nothing. They sometimes trained in the cold and over the years had been accustomed to it, no more breaking out in shivers or chattering teeth. Still, it was colder than usual that day but Jean paid no attention to it, his stubborn head and pride unwilling to permit him to take a cloak, so he set off to the outdoors.

Training taught them the importance of concentration so when Jean picked up the axe and brought it down, effectively slicing the piece of wood in one stroke, he was in control. It took only a few swings to collect a decent-sized pile of firewood and he didn’t even break a sweat. Okay, maybe a bit. He hastily wiped a bead of sweat clinging to his sodden fringe.

That was when he felt it, the cold. He shivered, the sweat on his skin slowly freezing him. He swore a bit loudly, cursing his luck as he lifted the firewood and slowly started to jog towards the barracks in hopes of letting his blood circulate more and warm him.

Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet as he panted, the ground sprinkled with snow. He looked up to see snowflakes slowly falling and he let out a small gasp of wonder. When was the last time it snowed within the walls, he wondered.

He could feel a cold coming on. He stifled a sneeze and hurried his pace, trying to avoid slippery spots. He already reached the door when he suddenly sneezed, dropping the firewood. He must have been pretty loud because he could hear people inside asking what happened and the sound of chairs being pushed back and footsteps and then the door suddenly opened, revealing the one person Jean didn’t want to see under the present circumstances.

Mikasa looked at him blankly, her dark eyes locked straight on him. Jean wanted to curl up and die. He preferred getting tied up with Eren than this, although being in close proximity with Jaeger wasn’t his favorite way to pass time. If that was punishment, then being seen by the woman of his dreams in his lowest state was pure torture.  
Damn, I wish a titan would come and eat me right now. _Fuckkk!_ He thought, as he stared back at Mikasa, watching her face for any signs of disgust, distaste, or disappointment. _The three D’s. Fuck my life._

And as sudden as she came, Mikasa fled back inside, leaving Jean gaping at her. He stared at the empty doorway for what seemed like an eternity. Everything has stopped, the world has stopped, he mentally chanted, trying to choke back a sob forming at the back of his throat.His life, his whole life has gone to pieces right before his eyes, his dreams of becoming a Military Police, having a nice house within the inner walls, becoming the hottest male bachelor around, and of course becoming Mr. Mikasa Ackerman. All was gone, along with his dignity and the little faith in humanity he had left.

His inner dramatic monologue was cut short by the reappearance of Mikasa herself, bearing a small bundle of cloth in her arms. He looked at her in shock as she strode over to him, knelt beside him, and wrapped a cloak snugly around him.

“You seemed cold, so I went to get a cloak. “She said, expertly fastening the clasp. “You should keep one with you all the time, the weather’s changing.”

Jean could only nod, closing his mouth. He must have looked stupid. “Th-thank you! I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” He stammered, standing up and trying to regain his composure. By this time, some of the fallen wood had been stacked neatly into place, courtesy of Mikasa. Jean bent down to retrieve the others but Mikasa stopped him.

“Wha-what-“ he started but Mikasa was already wiping his face none too gently with the hem of his cloak.

“You have snot on your face. You don’t want Connie seeing you like that don’t you?” she said. She dropped the cloak, and piled up the other pieces of kindling on the other ones already in his arms.

“Is it the snot?” Jean asked and for the life of him, he didn’t know why he asked that. Okay, maybe it was for reference, maybe Mikasa didn’t like people with snot on their faces but then again who does? _I’m crazy _,__ he thought, _I fucking blew it,_ but Mikasa didn’t seem fazed at all.

“Yes. It spread across your face.” Was the only thing she said. Bless her soul.

“Thanks again.” He said properly this time, and he really meant it. Because if Mikasa had been like the other girls he was sure he would have buried himself in snow because of humiliation.

There’s always a next time, he said to himself, as he jogged next to Mikasa, clutching the cloak closer to him, which smelled just like her, of snow and burning wood. He hoped Mikasa would let him keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who wanted Jeankasa. While i do think they're cute together i can't seem to take them seriously as a couple so this is mostly Jean X Humiliation. I'm sorry jean i still love you


End file.
